Implications
by test-subject-19
Summary: Ginny's dare from Hermione was to kiss Hogwarts bad boy, Draco Malfoy. Has she taken on more than she can handle however?
1. Truth or Dare

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series, or any characters from it. It is owned by J. K. Rowling only. Various publishers are Bloomsbury Books, Raincoat Books and Warner Bros. Inc. I make no money from this, or any other fictions I write.**

**Author's Note: I do love a bit of Draco. I know the whole truth or dare thing is a bit cliché, but this will develop! Yay for development :D **

Ginny's dare from Hermione was to kiss Hogwarts bad boy, Draco Malfoy. Has she taken on more than she can handle however?

"Ginny! Truth or dare?"

Ginny groaned. She looked around the circle of her friends and debated with herself. Should she pick truth or dare? She knew if she picked truth then they would ask her why her and Harry broke up. She didn't want to tell them Harry was gay. That would certainly spoil the party mood. But then again, Hermione was a devil with her dares. Under that innocence and mountain of bushy hair, there was a demon. She'd already made Ron sing a romantic muggle song loudly to her in the Great Hall. Very loudly. He had almost turned as red as his hair.

Oh, the choices.

"Dare."

Hermione smiled evilly. She still had to get Ginny back for making her kiss Goyle last week.

"Hmm… This is going to be fun." Hermione winked at Ginny.

Hermione whispered into Lavender's ear. Ever since Hermione had saved Lavender's life in the war, naturally the two girls had been inseparable. Lavender made Hermione a bit more girly, and Hermione made Lavender actually study. Together, they were a force to be reckoned with.

"I dare you to…" Lavender started.

"Go find Draco Malfoy and stick your tongue down his throat." Hermione finished off, grinning.

Ginny's jaw dropped. Usually the Gryffindor dares were kept to the saner pupils of Hogwarts.

Someone else was equally astounded.

"WHAT? MY SISTER IS NOT KISSING THAT BLOODY FERRET!"

"Ron, shut it. I'll do what I like."

"NO! YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED. HE'S A SLYTHERIN."

"Yes. And he's hot."

Ginny stood and walked out of the Common Room angrily. Ron had no right to say whether she could kiss Draco or not. She wanted to kiss him now just to annoy her brother.

It was common knowledge that Draco ran around the Black Lake for laps in the evening so Ginny went outside first to look for him.

Sure enough, Draco was out there. Ginny sat down on the grass in front of a small wood and watched him run. She'd never really looked at Draco other than with contempt when he'd bullied her and her friends. But now she properly looked at him, he was hot like she'd just told her brother. Then she'd been trying to annoy him, but watching Draco now, she felt it was the truth.

He was only wearing a pair of Muggle sweatpants and a thin grey vest. He was built like a seeker- quite light, but lean. His muscles rippled as he angrily pounded past Ginny, scowl fixed on his face. He stopped a few feet away from her, and sat on a tree trunk, breathing deeply. He pulled a water bottle from behind him and drank.

Ginny stood, brushing the grass from the backside of her jeans and walked over. Before she was even a metre from her he looked up at her.

"What do you want?" His voice was cold.

Ginny looked into his piercing grey eyes and shivered. This was not the Draco she remembered from years past. His eyes then were full of disgust, for the 'blood-traitors', 'mud-blood' or 'Potter'. Now they were just exhausted. He seemed to have lost his spark. But when he looked up at Ginny standing over him, there was something else in his eyes.

Interest.

"Just came out to talk."

"Talk? Or what all the Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws and goddamn Gryffindors come out for?"

"What's that?" Ginny's voice cracked slightly. Draco seemed furious.

"To be a naughty girl. To make out with the villain of Hogwarts- big, bad Draco Malfoy. You've either been dared to come out here or you feel like you want to spice up your life." His deep voice was laced with heavy sarcasm and self-deprecation.

"First one. I got dared by Hermione and Lavender. Sorry." Ginny thought she might as well admit it.

Draco stood, taking one last swig of his water.

"Alright then. Can't turn down an invitation like that."

He took a few steps toward her, grabbed her red hair in his fist and pulled her head toward him viciously. His mouth bruised her lips as he took over the kiss. His tongue pushed into her mouth and he bit down hard on her bottom lip. She moaned into him.

Ginny had never been kissed like this before. Harry's kisses were tame, at the best a bit sloppy when he experimented. Draco was forceful and dominating, and Ginny, against her own will, was enjoying it. It was violent. It was good.

Draco smashed Ginny against a tree and moved from her lips to her neck, nipping and licking. Her hands went to his hair and pulled. Draco was still damp with sweat from his run and he was angry. He grabbed her hips and pulled her close, fingers digging in so hard it was sure to leave marks. Ginny did not care in the slightest, all she wanted was to get closer to Draco.

She arched into him, grinding against him. He grunted and pushed her back into the tree, biting her neck again. Ginny was sure she'd look like she'd been mauled by a Hungarian Horntail in the morning.

He returned to her mouth, a little gentler this time. He traced the outline of her lips with his tongue and she opened her mouth for him. He coaxed her tongue into her mouth and caressed it. Ginny sighed, and relaxed into his rock-hard body.

Draco suddenly stiffened. He reached up and removed her wrists from behind his neck. He turned and picked his bottle up from behind the trunk and walked off, not giving her a second glance.

Ginny slumped down the tree, confused. Why did he leave?

She rubbed her neck sheepishly. There was only one thing left to do.

Ginny stood, once again brushed her jeans off and walked back to Hogwarts.


	2. Up Against the Wall

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of this! No profit gained either... sad times.**

Ginny sat at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall, rubbing her neck unconsciously. Hermione thumped down next to her and knocked her with her elbow.

"Hey you! I didn't see you last night after the dare. Where did you go? We thought you'd been eaten by Malfoy."

"Almost." Ginny pulled off her tie and tugged down the neckline of her school shirt to show Hermione the bite marks Draco had left.

Hermione gasped. "I'm guessing he didn't have any dinner last night? He practically ate your neck!" She looked closer and poked the bruises.

"Ow! Hands off the neck!" Ginny righted her clothes. Her and Hermione put their heads together and the red-head told her best friend everything from the aggressive passion of Draco's kiss to the scratches the bark had left on her back when he'd pushed her against the tree. Hard.

Harry and Ron joined the giggling girls, brows drawn in confusion.

"What are you on about?" Ron's words were garbled as he forced the words through a mouthful of toast.

More than a few crumbs landed on Ginny's cheek, and some other stuff that she probably didn't want to think about. She gagged and wiped it off with her napkin, throwing it in her brother's face.

"What happened to you last-"

"I think the new Firebolt isn't as fast as it's been advertised." Hermione interjected.

"WHAT? I tried it out yesterday and it was bloody fast! How would you know anyway Hermione, you don't take your head out of your books long enough to notice how good Quidditch is!"

"Oh, shut up, Ronald."

An loud argument ensued between Ron and Hermione, Ginny nudging the brunette to give a mumbled thanks. She wasn't ready to tell her over-protective idiotic brother about her kiss with Draco. She didn't want his head to explode. He didn't seem to have many brain cells, so the process of thinking about a Slytherin and a Gryffindor together would fry them completely.

Ginny watched the quarrel with amusement. Every impassioned speech Ron made about the sport of Quidditch was countered with cool logic from his ex-girlfriend. It was hilarious to see.

There was a tap on Ginny's shoulder and silence fell in the Great Hall. Ginny turned to see Draco's cold eyes staring down into hers.

"Outside."

Ginny's eyebrow arched. An intake of breath was echoed through the vast Hall. Nobody wanted to be the one who broke the tense silence. Except Ron.

He stood up, fists clenched.

"What do you want with her?"

"It seems I have mistaken one ginger for another. I was under the impression I was talking to Ginevra not you, Weasel."

"You stay the hell away from my sister, ferret."

"Funny. That's not what happened last night." Draco turned and stalked out of the Great Hall. Ron made to follow him before Hermione pulled him back into his seat. He landed with a thump. Ginny got up, sent a menacing look to her brother and hurried out the Hall, following the platinum-haired sex god.

Chatter broke out as soon as the two students left. Everybody was wondering what the Prince of Slytherin could possibly want with a Gryffindor. Within minutes, people had been told theories that Draco was planning on murdering Ginny. The remaining Weasley glared at the Great Hall's door, expression thunderous. Harry put a restraining hand on Ron's shoulder.

XxXOXxx

Draco was striding purposefully down the corridor, his long legs eating up the distance while Ginny was practically running down the corridor to keep up. He paused and looked behind him to check she was behind him. A look of relief passed briefly across his features when he saw her hurrying along but his face was expressionless when Ginny finally reached him, .

Ginny bent over panting. Draco looked at her with some amusement.

"Aren't you supposed to be a Chaser? I think you ought to be a little fitter."

"I was made for riding a broom, not sprinting hundreds of miles!"

"Hardly hundreds of miles. It was barely a hundred metres. And you weren't sprinting."

"Shut up."

Draco threw back his head and laughed loudly. Ginny looked at him with astonishment. She had never seen him laugh with anything other than spite. He actually had a really nice laugh.

When he finally stopped, he caught sight of her gaping at him, he smirked.

"See something you like?"

Ginny blushed and didn't answer. She walked past him, knocking his shoulder and leant against the wall. Draco came to stand in front of her, close. Ginny was staring at the floor, flushing at the intimacy of their contact. She could feel his warm breath on her forehead. He placed two fingers under her chin and lifted her face.

"Look at me."

Ginny met his startling grey eyes with her own brown ones. He took a small step forward. Her chest now touched his and she breathed in sharply. Draco fingered her red and gold tie, slowly loosening it. He slid her top and second button through its hole. Ginny watched his face as he gently undressed her. He was focused on her clothes, forehead furrowed as his nimble fingers slipped off her tie and shoved it into his robe's pocket.

Ginny caught his hands as he went back to her shirt.

"Draco."

"I have to see. What did I do to you?"

Ginny reached to her collar and pulled down her shirt to reveal the marks upon her skin. Draco traced over the purple discolourations.

"I'm sorry. I can get… carried away."

"It's okay."

"No, it's not. I hurt you."

Draco leant down to Ginny's neck and lightly kissed her neck. His tongue flickered out to touch the bruises. Ginny gasped. Her hands came around to clutch at his nape and pulled him closer. Draco braced his hands on either side of Ginny's head against the cold stone wall. Her fingernails raked into his back.

Surprisingly, Draco's tongue soothed the aches on Ginny's neck, but it also ignited something else within her. Lust. She wanted Draco. Ginny didn't know why her body wanted this Slytherin but she wasn't complaining. For the first time since the War, Ginny felt truly alive.

Draco moved his mouth up her neck and lightly nibbled on her jaw. He seemed to be kissing every part of her except her lips. He pulled away slightly and pecked the end of her nose. He began to turn, a grin on his immaculately sculpted face.

Ginny grabbed his hand and dragged him back to her, an equally large smile on her pretty face, eyes twinkling with amusement. She reached up to cup his jaw and tugged his head down to hers. Finally, his lips latched onto hers.

His hands moved down to her waist and pulled her flush against him. He walked forward, pushing her into the wall. His mouth made love to her, not letting Ginny up for breath. The passion of their kiss grew and grew until Ginny couldn't take it anymore. She yanked off his tie in a frenzy, tearing at his buttons. His shirt pinged open and the buttons scattered all over the floor.

Draco slid his hands down to her bottom and picked her up. She wrapped her long legs around his waist. He nipped at her lower lip, laving it afterwards with his tongue. She grasped his blond hair and pulled it. He bit her neck as a reprimand.

He pulled away, carrying Ginny with him, to look at her. She was flustered and a blush had risen on her cheeks. Her hair was wild, chest rising and falling rapidly with every breath she took. Yet another bruise had formed on her skin. He raised one hand to lightly touch it, Ginny shivering as his finger lightly ghosted over her skin.

"I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing.""No, I hurt you. I'm sorry."

Ginny rolled her eyes and leant forward. Her mouth made contact with Draco's chiseled jaw and she kissed it quickly, moving down to where his neck met his shoulder. Her teeth grazed the spot, giving Draco a slight warning, then bit down. Draco groaned and slammed her back into the wall. His hands shifted to her waist, pushing up her shirt with his thumbs rubbing circles into her bared skin.

Ginny lifted her head from his should and looked at the wizard pinning her to the stone. His grey eyes were darkened with lust and his lips were slightly parted, allowing his breath to escape. She moistened her own, and his attention focused on her pink lips. He leant in, getting closer and-

"Draco! Where are you?"

Pansy Parkinson's strident tones filled the corridor. Draco turned his head toward her voice and then looked back to Ginny. His brows were drawn down.

Draco swiftly dropped Ginny, fixed his tie and walked toward his housemate, turning the corner without looking back.

Ginny sat on the floor, stunned. Slowly, in a state of shock, she buttoned her top back up and cast around for her tie. It was nowhere on the floor. Where was that damn thing? She shook her head. It didn't matter.

Except for the fact she had Potions next. And Snape was sure to deduct points for improper uniform. Damn.

**Woo, go review**


	3. Hot Brewing

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter world, or get any profit from this.**

**Author's Note: WHOA, DOUBLE UPLOAD, WAY AWESOME.**

Ginny slammed the door to the Potions classroom, entering with a scowl on her face. She stormed to her seat at the back of the room and threw her bag to the floor.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor." Snape's dry voice filled the spacious, dark room. The few Gryffindor students in the lesson groaned and sent Ginny sympathetic looks. Snape was in a foul mood.

"What? I wasn't even late!"

"Your excessive door slamming irritated me, you have no tie and I don't like you. Ten more points from Gryffindor. And don't even think about opening your mouth to question me."

Ginny closed her gaping jaw. She slouched in her seat at the back of the room and prepared for the lesson ahead, setting out her quill, ink and parchment neatly on the scratched, wooden table.

Five minutes into Snape's lecture on the Polyjuice potion's effects, the door flew open again. Draco stood in the entrance, pushing back his hair. He sent a brief nod to the Professor, looked around and spotted Ginny. The smirk that was constantly present on his face only grew.

He seated himself next to her, ignoring the questioning glances sent his way. He casually shrugged his bag off his shoulder onto the floor and leant back into his chair, relaxing.

Half the lesson passed without any interruption, Ginny taking notes on the long-winded, sarcastic talk from Snape.

"_The long-term effects of excessive use is exaggerated hair growth, drying out of the skin and…" _There was a hand on her leg. A hand belonging to Draco Malfoy. A hand that shouldn't be on her leg.

Ginny slapped the hand off her leg. She was still annoyed at him for quite literally, dropping her at the last minute.

"…_If the Lacewings are not crushed to a fine enough powder, the potion will not have the desired qualities of Polyjuice Potion, but instead of…" _The hand was back. Higher on her thigh.

Ginny shifted in her seat, beginning to become aroused. Draco chuckled under his breath, knowing her secret. His hand gradually edged further and further up, brushing her skirt aside as he delved beneath the fabric. He was now touching the skin just below her knickers line.

He began to rub tiny circles into her smooth skin. Ginny gasped loudly and the students sitting in front of her spun around. Luckily they were Gryffindors.

"Are you okay? Is Malfoy harassing you?"

Draco squeezed her thigh in warning.

"No, I… I just remembered I hadn't locked Pig in his cage."

The Gryffindor sent her a very strange look and glared at Draco. Draco smirked and tickled Ginny's inner thigh. She squirmed violently in her seat and pinched his arm.

Draco sent a frown her way, and rubbed his arm, taking his hand off her thigh. Ginny sighed in relief.

"_The potion needs to be brewed for a month, else it will end up as a completely different potion. Potentially dangerous, an under brewed Polyjuice potion can cause high levels of lust, jealousy and quick mood changes due to the properties of flaxweed…"_

Draco's foot curled around Ginny's ankle and pulled it closer to his leg. His fingers ghosted up her left leg, skated along her upper thigh, around her hip and wrapped around her waist.

Ginny could feel his heat burning into her skin, regardless of the voluminous robes blocking their skin from touching. The pressure of his arm made her arch her back in an attempt to get away from the Slytherin. He yanked Ginny closer to him, the chair scraping the stone floor loudly. The sound echoed in the cold, dank room.

Snape's head snapped around. His eyes focused on the red head at the back of the room.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor."

Ginny stood up, eyes flashing with anger.

"Why?"

"Sit down, Miss Weasley. You are disrupting the lesson."

Ginny thumped back into her seat, fuming. Draco smirked at her. His arm, which had fallen off when Ginny had stood, was now on the back of her chair.

Finally, after another ten minutes of Snape's monotone lecture, the lecture was over. Thankfully, Draco had tried anything else with her. Ginny was so furious at the two Slytherins, Snape and Draco, that she might have torn his arm off.

"**I bet he wouldn't get all the girls he does now without his right arm." **Ginny thought viciously**.**

Whoa, where did that come from? Ginny shook her head hard in an attempt to jolt it out of her mind. She didn't want to start getting jealous of Draco, she didn't even care about him. Stupid idiot.

Ginny stormed out of the classroom, her bag hitting the door as she passed it. She didn't even think of where she was going, she knew she had Transfiguration next so her feet automatically took her along the winding corridors that led to McGonagall's classroom.

Suddenly she was pulled into an alcove and a pair of strong arms pushed her against the wall. A hard body was pressed against her, and there were lips and teeth grazing her neck.

"I need you." His rough voice sent shivers down Ginny's spine. She ran her fingers down his shoulders and wrapped his tie around her hand, pulling him closer.

"Why did you drop me on the floor? That hurt, you bastard."

"Shut up."

His hand grabbed her waist and squeezed it roughly.

"No. My arse is bruised, and it hurts to sit down. That is all your fault, you little prick."

Draco drew back, mouth turned up in a genuine smile.

"Your arse is bruised? Can I see it?" Draco winked at Ginny, something that sent butterflies fluttering around her stomach. She held her resolve.

Slipping out from underneath his arm, Ginny ran her hands down her uniform, smoothing it. Without looking back, she walked away from the platinum blonde still leaning against the wall, his arms supporting him.

She didn't see him bashing his head lightly against the stone in frustration.

Ginny lay back on the Gryffindor common room's sofa, and blew out a deep breath. She coughed a couple of times, still trying to get Trelawney's smoke out of her lungs.

Someone sat on Ginny's legs.

"Ow! What the hell?"

Hermione leant over, her face dangling over her friends.

"How's your romance with Malfoy going?"

"Shush!" Ginny sat up, head whipping around the room to find any eavesdroppers. "Nothing is happening with him! The little bastard started making out with me this morning and then literally dropped me on my arse when Parkinson started calling to him in her whiny, stupid voice. Prick. And _then_, he has the presumption to sexually harass me in class and pull me into an alcove to kiss me, whilst telling me to shut up."

"Are you now sexually frustrated?"

Ginny pushed Hermione off the sofa, giggling. "No! I just want to publicly humiliate his skinny little ass. Badly."

"Ooo! That sounds like fun! When will this delightful activity take place?"

"Whenever I think of it. It's got to be big, he's really pissed me off."

Ginny went to bed satisfied.

She was going to irritate Draco to hell and back.

Just as soon as she thought of how to do it.

**Go down and press that review button xD I'll love you even more for it 3**


End file.
